


The Accursed’s One True Fucktoy

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Torture, Captivity, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: “This beautiful skin,” Ardyn ran his clean hand down the curve of Noctis' spine, “the things I long to do with it. All in good time.”





	The Accursed’s One True Fucktoy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the title T.T I didn't know what to call it

“There now.” Ardyn smirked against Noctis’ neck, reveling in the shiver of fear and pleasure that ran through the royal at the unspoken promise in his tone of voice. He ran a hand up Noctis’ bare leg almost lovingly. Then he dug his nails in with full force, causing the prince to jolt in pain. The chains holding him upright clattered together like beautiful music.

“Good,” Ardyn praised, dipping his finger in the blood welling on his leg and tracing a small pattern. “Your reactions are so honest. It makes me want to see how many I can wring from you.” He licked a line from the prince’s collarbone up to his ear. “What would you do if I dug my name into your skin? Branded you so that everyone would know who it is you belong to? Would you like that?” Bloodied fingers roamed to his inner thigh, inching toward his cock just enough to tease.

Noctis gave a pathetic whine, voice long since used up. Ardyn chuckled. For the “Chosen One,” he sure was pitiful. “This beautiful skin,” he ran his clean hand down the curve of his spine, “the things I long to do with it. All in good time.” He turned toward a small table nearby, looking over the objects there before choosing one. “This should do for now,” he said, turning the single-edged razor in his hand.

Noctis’ entire body stilled as the tip of the razor first met his skin. He was a good boy, learning that cooperation was easier than resistance. With a flick of Ardyn’s wrist, the blade tilted, leaving a beautiful trail of red in its wake. Fresh tears were in the prince’s eyes, making him a sight of exquisiteness once again. Ardyn paused in his work to kiss at his shoulder. “If only you could see yourself. Such depravity.” The longer he worked, the harder it was for the prince to stay still, and soon Ardyn was holding his skin smooth with clamps.

“There,” he finally said. Patting at the swore, reddened area, he admired his handiwork. In sketchy cuts read the words _The accursed’s_ _one true fucktoy_. He spoke the words aloud right into his toy’s ear. Noctis shook his head, as if he had any choice in the matter. Ardyn slapped him across the face as a reminder. “Don’t forget who is in charge here. I might forgive you if you promise to be a good boy for the rest of the day. No screaming or complaining—but, oh, those tears. Cry to your heart’s content.”

Noctis opened his mouth, but only a choked sound came out. He swallowed, before trying again. “Yes, Master,” he managed to rasp out.

Ardyn’s smirk grew even larger. Hearing the Chosen call him that never got old. Fuck the Draconian and his banishment. What he wouldn’t give to see Bahamut’s face right now, surely viewing his chosen be defiled from on-high. If only he could taint the prince’s body even further and fully spoil Bahamut’s master plan, but defiling his prize would have to do.

Ardyn clicked his tongue. “Seems I wasn’t rough enough last time if you can still speak. Let’s right that, shall we?” Noct’s eyes widened in fear as his hand squeezed down on his neck. Glancing down, Ardyn laughed cruelly. “Beginning to like this, are you? That’s good.” With his free hand, he grasped at his stirring dick. Despite the rough treatment, Noct’s erection grew in his hand, twitching each time Ardyn clamped down harder on his delicate throat. His breath came in labored wheezes, and finally Ardyn released his grip so the poor man could take in needed oxygen. But Ardyn gave him little time to recover before slashing a finger nail down the slit of his cockhead.

Noctis threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream. That silence was worth more than any deafening scream. “See, you can behave with the right motivation.” Noctis gave him a pleading look, but he ignored it. “I’m sure your wrists must be tried.” He pursed his lips in mock sympathy. “How about I let you down so you can kneel at my feet where you belong?”

Not waiting for a response, he unlocked the chains binding him, and the prince fell in a crumple on the floor. Ardyn gave him a rough kick in the side. “Up. No one said you could slack off.”

It was noticeably difficult, but Noctis managed to force enough strength into his limbs to lift himself so that he was crouched on his knees. Ardyn slipped a hand into his hair as his toy worked at removing his trousers. It was shaggy and greasy from lack of upkeep, but it was still soft and useful for manipulation. As soon as his clothing was out of the way, Ardyn tugged the prince’s face down onto his cock and gave a thrust into moist warmth of his mouth. Noct was ready—long since used to this treatment—and swallowed him down without resistance. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes, and Ardyn could see the bulge of his cock against his delicate throat as he moved in and out of his wet mouth.

“Mm, you’ve gotten better at this. Maybe I should lend you out to some friends.” Noct’s worried expression was worth the miniscule pain the remainder that all his friend were long since dead brought the immortal. He plunged further down Noct’s throat, hitting the back of his throat full force. Noct began to gag, but Ardyn held his head firmly in place until he was spilling down that open throat.

He tugged Noct off him by the back of the hair, giving his dirtied face a once over before letting go and watching him fall once again into a pile at the floor. “We should get you cleaned up, but I dare say, I’ve worked up an appetite. I suppose you’ve earned your dinner for today.”


End file.
